


Pleased to see you.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. In Gold's case his heart isn't the only part of his body that has been missing Belle.





	Pleased to see you.

Gold parked the car and snorted at the cheery sign visible beyond the windscreen. 'Storybrooke Bus Station' was an ambitious name for a car park with a few plastic shelters and a noticeboard on the edge of town. To be fair the large plant pots were well-kept and very pretty, but this hour of night wasn't the best time to enjoy them. He glanced at his watch and wondered once again if it was worth suggesting to the town council that a clock should be installed out here. Probably not a good idea, Storybrooke didn't have a good track record with municipal timepieces. The clock on the library tower was only right twice a day, but would randomly chime out whatever hour it felt like.

He'd arrived twenty minutes before Belle's bus was due in. There were practical reasons for this; Belle's bus might be early and he didn't want her to be waiting around; it was late and he'd not wanted to risk dozing off at home and having to rush out. The truth was that he'd missed Belle and was eager to see her.

Might as well make himself comfortable, he reached for the lever to shift the seat back and his hand brushed against something silky. Curious he caught hold of it and pulled it out. Ah, his purple striped tie, he'd wondered where this had gotten too. With a contented stretch he leaned back against the seat. They had spent last weekend at the cabin, a few days together before Belle went on her trip. Belle had striped him of his tie before they had pulled of the drive of their pink house, by the time they reached the cabin Belle was dressed only in her underwear and Gold had been sporting an erection. They'd made love on the porch of the cabin and hadn't bothered with clothes for the rest of the weekend.

Gold groaned and squirmed as he readjusted himself. This was not an ideal time for a hard-on. Yes, he was in his own car, and the bus station was deserted, but it was still a public place and Belle's bus would be arriving soon. There might only be Belle and the driver onboard since Storybrooke was almost the last stop, but anyone other than Belle seeing him aroused was not something he wanted. He was a grown man, perfectly capable of thinking with his brain not his cock. The problem was when it came to Belle, especially memories of the wicked and wonderful ways they loved each other, he had very little control over his reactions.

He ran the tie through his fingers. The fabric was creased from it's week crammed under the seat. One of his blue ties had gotten as creased as this when Belle used it to blindfold him. And recalling that particular evening was not helping control his cock. He took another glance at his watch. There was still quarter of an hour before the bus was due, they would be home in less than half an hour. Gold closed his eyes with a happy sigh. Once they were home Belle would want a shower. She'd be tired after her trip, but her eyes would sparkle as she told him all about it. He'd listen with a smile while he undressed her and led her into the warm spray of the shower. He'd welcome her home by soaping her skin with that lovely passionflower shower gel. If he got the lather just right she would giggle as the foamy bubbles slipped over the curve of her hip. He'd wash her hair, and she'd make contented little moans as his fingers massaged her scalp. Once her hair was rinsed, and if she wasn't too tired she might give him the little smile that drove him wild and slide her hand down his wet chest and wrap her fingers around his cock.

Gold's eyes slammed open. The bus had just rumbled into the station, and he had a huge problem. His cock was rock hard and very obvious in his trousers, even in the dim light of the car. Damn it! How the hell was he suppose to get out of the car and greet Belle like this? He grabbed his overcoat from the seat behind him and dragged it with him as he climbed out of the car. He kept his hips angled towards the open door and pulled the coat on fastening it quickly. The weather was just chilly enough to warrant wearing the thick wool, and it would hide his erection.

While he'd been making himself presentable, Belle had gotten off the bus and was retrieving her bag from the hold. He hurried over, well aware of the smile blooming on his face and the twitching of his cock.

“Let me get that, sweetheart.”

Belle's wheelie-case made a bid for freedom as she dropped it and launched herself into his arms.

“Oh I've missed you, Rum!”

She rocked her hips and made him groan. Easing back from their embrace she raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a saucy little smirk; “And I can feel just how much you've missed me.”

He just chuckled at her; “Well, yes. I was thinking about last weekend while I was waiting for you and, erm, the memory was stirring.”

Belle rocked against him once more, before stepping away to corral her wayward suitcase. Between them they loaded it into the trunk and climbed into the car. Gold was feeling calmer, until Belle's landed gently on his thigh.

“Sweetheart?”

She gave him a very serious look, totally at odds with the gentle way her fingers were walking up his trembling leg towards his crotch.

“I don't think that this is a safe condition for you to drive in, Rum.”

“No?” The word came out as a squeak as her fingers brushed his erection.

She shook her head; “Not at all, far to distracting for you.”

He managed to nod. He'd driven with a hard-on before, and it was a little distracting, be it didn't hold his attention as much as Belle's fingers were at the moment. He barely registered the headlights of the bus briefly lighting the car as the bus pulled out of the station. Once the car park was empty Belle gave his cock a little squeeze and shuffled closer.

“I want to suck you off, right here and now.”

“Well, if, erm, if you think that would stop me being distracted on the drive home...”

Her laugh sent delicious shivers down his spine. Belle flicked his button undone, and his erection pushed the zip halfway down. With the seat as far back as he had pushed it to be comfortable it was a simple thing for him to slouch down to give Belle better access. She made an appreciative humming sound and leaned forward. The tip of her tongue lapped at the head of his cock and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Oh Belle...”

His right hand came to rest on her back, stroking her spine slowly, with his left he gripped the door handle. While he loved having Belle's hands in his hair when he went down on her, Belle wasn't a fan of him doing the same. She matched the rhythm of his hand on her back with licks of her tongue. Within seconds he was babbling and whimpering for more. When she took him into her warm mouth he had to bite back a howl. He was going to cum embarrassingly quickly, he was already having to fight to keep his hips still. He was gripping the door and had the back of Belle's coat scrunched in his hand.

“Sweetheart! Oh, oh...”

The sensation of her swallowing him down whited out his vision and left him boneless. By the time he'd got enough of his sense back to open his eyes Belle had sat up and was smiling at him as she stroked his hair.

“Feeling less distracted now, darling?”

He gave her a dopey grin and nodded; “Yeah.”

As he wriggled back into his trousers he glanced warily around the bus station.Thankfully the place was still deserted.

“I can't believe we just did that, sweetheart.”

“I was a little surprised you let me. You really were pleased to see me weren't you?”

Gold cupped Belle's face with his hands and pressed a soft lingering kiss to her lips. When he pulled back her eyes were still closed and she looked like a vision of perfection.

“I'm always pleased to see you, Belle,” he eased away from her and began to set his seat back into a driving position, “and I'll show you just how pleased once we get home.”


End file.
